


Im Regen

by aislingde



Category: Blood Ties (TV)
Genre: Gen, Spielt nach der 2. Staffel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Henry will Abschied nehmen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entstand 2010

Es war klar gewesen. Seine letzte Nacht in Toronto und es regnete. Es war kein leichter Nieselregen, sondern es goss Bindfäden.

Kaum hatte Henry Fitzroy seinen Wagen verlassen, als er auch schon durchnässt war.

Er hatte aber nicht vor, umzukehren, so schlug er seinen Kragen hoch und ging weiter.

Zwei Minuten später war er an seinem Ziel und er blickte hoch.

Vickis Büro war noch erleuchtet. Seine Sinne waren gut, aber er wusste nicht, ob sie wirklich hinter ihrem Schreibtisch saß, oder ob sie vergessen hatte, das Licht auszumachen und in ihrer Stadt unterwegs war, um Asteroth zu jagen.

Ein Lächeln umspielte Henrys Lippen. Sein Nachfolger würde schnell merken, wer in dieser Stadt das Sagen hatte. Und er würde gut daran tun, sich Vicki unterzuordnen, wenn er nicht zu einem Haufen Asche werden wollte.

Schritte näherten sich und lenkten Henrys Aufmerksamkeit für einen Moment ab. Doch dann erkannte er den Schrittrhythmus und entspannte sich. Es war Mike.

Als er neben Henry stehen blieb, war es keine Bedrohung, die von ihm ausging, sondern fast schon Kameradschaft. Das ging so weit, dass der Cop seinen Schirm so hielt, dass auch der Vampir nicht mehr im Regen stand.

„Kommst du auch nicht von ihr los?“ Mikes Eingeständnis war ein wenig Balsam für Henry.

„Mein Flug nach Vancouver geht in zwei Stunden. Ich bin hier, um mich zu verabschieden.“

„Wirst du hochgehen?“

Henry sah Mike mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Hätte ja sein können. Ich habe gehofft, dass du vor gehst, damit sie sich etwas abreagiert hat, wenn ich versuche mit ihr zu sprechen.“

„Du willst noch mit ihr reden?“

Mike zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich muss. Falls du es noch nicht mitbekommen hast, hat Asteroth unter den Obdachlosen gewütet und über zwanzig getötet. Der Presse hat man etwas von einem eingestürzten Gebäude erzählt, aber die Reporter ahnen, dass etwas nicht stimmt.“

„Du willst also mit Vicki zusammenarbeiten?“

Henry konnte es irgendwie verstehen. Sie war gut, verdammt gut und würde es Asteroth sehr schwer machen. Aber sie würde versuchen, ihn mit Magie zu besiegen und dabei sterben. Er wollte nicht in der Nähe sein, wenn dies passierte.

„Ich will nicht“, Mike kratzte sich im Nacken bevor er weiter sprach. „Aber ich habe keine andere Wahl. Crowley hat Kate und ihren neuen Partner auf diesen Fall angesetzt und sie haben keine Chance, Asteroth aufzuhalten. Ich will nicht dass sie dabei sterben. Es wird mich wahrscheinlich meinen Job kosten, aber es ist es wert.“

Henry blickte noch einmal hoch zu Vickis Büro und er sah sie. Sie stand am Fenster und blickte hinaus auf die Straße.

Als sich ihre Blicke kreuzten sah er ein hoffnungsfrohes Aufleuchten in ihren Augen, aber Henry schüttelte den Kopf und hob seine Hand, um ihr zuzuwinken.

An ihrem Ausdruck sah er, dass sie verstand, dass es ein Abschied war.

Vicki hob kurz ihre Hand, dann drehte sich um und ging vom Fenster weg.

„Geh zu ihr hoch. Zu zweit habt ihr eine Chance, Asteroth zu besiegen. Achte darauf, dass sie von der Magie Abstand hält.“

Mike schnaubte. „Als ob ich sie von etwas abhalten könnte, was sie unbedingt will. Selbst du hast es nicht geschafft.“

„Ja, sie ist sehr dickköpfig. Aber irgendwann siegt auch bei ihr die Vernunft. Und sie wird lernen, dass Liebe viel zu wertvoll ist, um dich ständig zurückzuweisen. Zudem wird sie merken, dass du deswegen nicht ungefährlicher lebst. Du musst es ihr nur oft genug sagen. Viel Glück.“

Ohne Mike anzusehen, drehte Henry sich um und wollte zu seinem Auto gehen. Aber dann hörte er, wie der Cop hinter ihm her lief.

„Henry warte!“

Er blieb direkt vor einer Bank stehen.

„Wenn du glaubst, dass bei ihr die Vernunft siegt, warum gehst du nach Vancouver?“

„Es ist nie vernünftig, mit einem Vampir befreundet zu sein. Außerdem...“, Henry zögerte und wischte sich eine nasse Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Außerdem?“ Mikes Stimme war sanft, aber seine Hand umklammerte den Regenschirm, dass die Knöchel hervortraten.

„Kann ich nicht länger bleiben. Meine Nachbarn wundern sich schon, dass ich immer noch so jung aussehe und nach den Ereignissen der letzten Monate werden sie bald eins und eins zusammenzählen. Eine Vampirjagd ist hässlich und ich will weder gepfählt werden, noch in der Sonne verbrennen.“

„Und dafür ziehst du nach Vancouver. Ein anderer Stadtteil würde es auch tun.“

Henry seufzte. Menschen konnten es nicht verstehen.

„Mike, egal was du sagst, in weniger als zwei Stunden geht mein Flugzeug. Ich werde nicht bleiben.“

Der Cop seufzte, setzte sich auf die nasse Bank und sah Henry verzweifelt an.

„Ich gebe es nicht gerne zu, aber ohne dich glaube ich nicht, dass wir Asteroth ohne deine Hilfe besiegen können. Und ich will nicht in seiner Welt leben.“

„Ohne mich habt ihr bessere Chancen als mit mir. Aber wenn ihr Fragen habt, könnt ihr mich gerne anrufen.“

Henry wühlte in seiner Jackentasche, holte seine neue Visitenkarte hervor und gab sie Mike.

„Henry Somerset?“, las er. Dann sah er hoch. „Wird er auch Comics zeichnen?“

„Nein, ich werde wieder Romane schreiben. Auf Wiedersehen Mike und viel Glück.“

Damit drehte Henry sich um und ging zu seinem Auto.

 

Als er kurz darauf an Vickis Büro vorbei fuhr, blickte er starr auf die Straße


End file.
